


He Kept A List

by OutstandingScarecrow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Frosthawk - Freeform, M/M, Writing gay shit at 2 am is my specialty apparently, heck yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutstandingScarecrow/pseuds/OutstandingScarecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Clint thinks about the reasons why Loki is beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Kept A List

Clint didn't need to be able to hear to know how beautiful Loki was.  
It was as if he glowed, and no word in any language could describe. Staring at him from a just a few feet away, he took note of all the little things he loved about the demigod; head to toe.

He adored the way his slicked black hair curved up at the ends, and the way it moved so gently when he laughed. He marveled at the way the corners of his lips curled up in an ever so sweet smile (especially when they did so after one of Clint's awful jokes.) He was mesmerized by the way his throat moved when he spoke, or, made any sort of noise, for that matter.  
He treasured the moments he was able to gaze at the entirety of Loki's pale torso. He thoroughly enjoyed the way his legs trembled when he was touched gently, and the boniness of his ankles. 

(Even when they dug into his back.)  
( _Especially_ when they dug into his back.)

He admired the rather obvious way Loki would press himself close when he was cold. Anytime the other held his hand, even when they only linked pinkies, he loved the way Loki managed to make it feel as if they were connecting their souls with a single touch. 

There was no end to the ever growing list of things in Clint's mind.  
Loki's eyes flitted over to see Clint staring, and a single, almost too well-groomed, eyebrow raised in curiosity. What was he thinking?  
Ah, right, his eyes too. He basically worshipped Loki's eyes. That perfect shade of green. Noticing that those eyes were, in fact, staring back at him, Clint casually glanced away. With a huff, Loki made his way over to the other, leaning in to be sure he would be heard.  
"Staring is rude, you know." He purred.  
"I wasn't staring."  
"Then, do tell what you _were_ doing?"  
"Listing."  
Loki laughed. "Whatever you say." And with that, the demigod walked away, a barely noticeable skip in his step. Another thing to add to the list.  
Clint didn't need to be able to hear to know how beautiful Loki was. He had a list.


End file.
